criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Anderson
'Richard Anderson '''was one of the suspects in To Bite the Dust (Case #5), Under the Blade (Case #9) and The Anonymous Author (Case #11). In Devils and Angels (Case #21), Richard was murdered and it was revealed in that very case that he was The Helping Hand. Profile Richard was a 56 year old man with ruffled grey hair. He normally wore glasses and wore a brown waistcoat with a white shirt underneath it. He weighed 186 pounds and his blood type was A+. In ''To Bite the Dust, it was discovered that Richard collected stamps. In Under the Blade, it was discovered that Richard ate sushi, used lip balm and used sunscreen. In The Anonymous Author, it was discovered that Richard was left-handed and knew hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Richard was a barber who owned his own barbershop. After the events of The Anonymous Author, Richard quit his job and became a cameraman for Dawn Hampton, a news reporter. To Bite the Dust Richard became a suspect in the murder investigation of Patricia Travis, who was a regular customer at Richard's barbershop. Richard was shocked to hear about the death of one of his customers. When Jones questioned Richard about Patricia, Richard said that he never knew Patricia that well and said that death was a natural part of life that everyone needs to get over. Richard was interrogated again when the team found a photo of him and Patricia together in the barbershop. Richard decided to spill the beans. He had a relationship with Patricia that lasted a few weeks. Patricia was into old people and Richard decided to go with it. This made Jones disgusted as he can't imagine a young woman and an old man going "under the sheets". In the Additional Investigation, Richard asked for help as he lost his scissors. The team found them in a drawer and returned them to him. Under the Blade Richard returned as a suspect in the murder investigation of Matthew Gray when his card was found at the murder scene. Richard had a lot of customers and they all take cards that he gives them. Richard didn't particularly like Matthew because of his attitude when he judges his haircuts. Richard was interrogated a second time when he was found trespassing on the murder scene by Officer Ramirez. The team questioned Richard. He only wanted to obtain something of Matthew that he stole: Richard's scissors. The last time Matthew got a haircut, he stole the scissors without Richard knowing. Now, he only came back to reacquire them. The Anonymous Author Richard was a suspect in Tiffany Davis's murder investigation when his card was found at the murder scene again. Richard became angry that he became a suspect in a murder investigation for the third time and had an argument with Jones. Jones called Richard a crazy old loon then the team left the barbershop. The team had to talk to Richard again when they found a photo album filled with pictures of him, Tiffany Davis and Adam Gunner. Richard decided to cooperate and said that they were all good friends. He revealed that him and Adam even took hypnotism together which explained how good the relationship between the two were. Richard became infuriated when Jones decided to ask if he hypnotized Tiffany then killed her and told the team that he even considered quitting his job just so that he can be left alone. Devils and Angels Richard was murdered in Walden Square before he could reveal the secret of Hope Springs to the police. This revealed that Richard was The Helping Hand, an anonymous person who tried to bring a secret cult called "The Plurimi" down. Murder Details Richard was found dead in Walden Square with a pool of blood around him. Upon autopsy, Nathan confirmed that Richard received a giant blow to the head with a sharp weapon. The wound was at an angle which was struck from the killer's right hand. Nathan made a guess that the murder weapon could be a mace. Case Appearances *To Bite the Dust (Case #5) *Under the Blade (Case #9) *The Anonymous Author (Case #11) *Devils and Angels (Case #21)